Alfred's Princess Charming
by otakugirl44
Summary: One day, America is invited over to England's place. America plans to tell England how he feels, but will he be successful? Will Alfred get his princess charming, or is his beloved still waiting for another hero? Rated T for language and boyxboy.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! It's been a while since I've actually written anything. This is my first Hetalia fic and my first attempt at a romantic story. I hope it doesn't suck too much...

Disclaimer: I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia; it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. This is completely fanmade.

* * *

_Ah…peace at last…_

Exhausted after a busy day, England flopped down on his bed for a good night's sleep. He buried himself into his soft bed sheets and laid his head on the marshmallow-like pillows. Considering how tired he was after a day of playing with America, he could have gone out like a light. He was about to do that, but he heard a soft creak from his door, indicating that someone got into his room. The sound of little footsteps got louder as the approaching person got closer.

"Engwand?"

"Whaaat…?" the Briton groaned. When he peered from under his bed sheets, he saw a little boy.

"America?" He sat up. "What's wrong?"

"Monsters scawy…" America whimpered. His clear blue eyes were filled with fear and pleading.

Arthur gave him a warm smile. He shifted his position so that he could leave the boy a space. He motioned for him to get on the bed.

America nodded and climbed onto the mattress. He crawled over to England so that he was nuzzled against the Briton's chest. In return, he held the young boy close.

"Stowy, pwease?"

England groaned. "It's late. Little boys like you need sleep to grow strong."

_"Pweeeeease?"_

He gave up. Who could disappoint such a cute boy?

"Sigh...Which one?"

"The one with the pwince and the sweeping (sleeping) wady."

"Sure," He replied as he searched for the book in the huge bookcase right next to his bed.

England found the book and pulled it out of his library. He sat up and turned to the last page they were on. America sat up as well and leaned against him. Arthur cleared his throat and began reading.

America closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of England's voice. In fact, the reason to why he loved story time so much was because he loved hearing England read to him. His voice was always clear and audible. His pronunciation was perfect and he told stories with much enthusiasm. To Alfred, Arthur had the best voice in the whole world.

America had always thought of England as his older brother…his guardian…his father…his _prince._

England kept reading on. "Once the prince had laid eyes on the sleeping princess in front of him, he immediately fell in love. Slowly, he leaned forward and-" He stopped when he noticed that America had fallen asleep.

"…kissed the princess to awaken her from her deep slumber."

He gently slipped back under the covers. He inched toward Alfred and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"I love you, America. Sweet dreams."

-----

"England..."

America felt his eyelids burn as the morning sun shone on his face. He groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. He glanced to the other side of the bed and saw that he had slept alone.

_Wait...did I just..._

America blushed when he realized what he had just dreamt of.

"I-I'm pretty sure that it's just because I miss being a little kid..."

_Cut the crap,_ he thought to himself. Then he heard his stomach growl.

"Ugh, I feel like that I haven't eaten for months on end. Why didn't I eat more last night?"

_Maybe 'cause you were too busy thinking about England._

America mentally slapped himself. He got up, put on his glasses, and walked to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and got out a carton of milk. Then he found a bowl and started pouring the milk in.

_What is it that I like so much about him?_

He thought about England's many faces. His smiling face, his pissed-off face, his sad face, and his many other ones.

In Alfred's mind, they were all just adorable. So..._charming._

He felt something wet. He snapped back to reality and realized that the milk had overflowed from the bowl. It was now all over the counter and the floor.

_Screw breakfast._

It was at that moment he heard his cell phone go off. Without bothering to clean up the mess, he ran back to his bedroom to pick it up.

"Yo, wassup?" He greeted cheerfully.

"Wouldn't a good old 'hello' be enough?"

America froze when he recognized who was on the other end.

"H-Hey England. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I'm just wondering...are you free today?"

"Yeah. Why do you ask?"

"Well...I've been sort of lonely..."

Alfred couldn't help but snicker.

"Daww~ Does England miss playing with me~?"

"S-Shut the hell up! I'm just bored!" You can practically hear the tsundere in his tone.

_So cute~  
_

"Why don't you go play with your little unicorns?" America asked teasingly.

"Oh, I can't do that. They're taking a vacation at Candy Mountain." (AN: It's EXACTLY what you think.)

"I-Is that so...?" _I just had to ask..._

"So, do you think you can come over today?"

America paused.

_Wait, why would England, out of all people, invite me over? Still, now's my chance. I have to tell him sooner or later...  
_

"Sure."

"Good. Oh- and one more thing."

"What?"

"You better not complain about lunch, you ungrateful sod."

"Yeah, fine." America flatly stated. He was going to complain, anyway. If it wasn't about the food, then it was always something else that he whined about.

Arthur growled at him right before hanging up.

Alfred closed his cell phone. He chuckled to himself.

_Heh, looks like that I'll have a new princess by tomorrow...  
_

--timeskip--

America finally found England's house. He walked up to the front steps and pressed the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Surprisingly, it wasn't England who answered.

"Japan?"

"Oh, America-san! We've been expecting you." Japan let him in.

America stepped inside the living room. England's house was very well-furnished and the walls were spotless. But what amazed him was that not one aspect of his place changed one bit ever since he was under England's rule.

"England-san's place is very nice, isn't it?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah." Alfred was so busy examining Arthur's living room that he forgot about Kiku.

"So...what are you doing here?"

"Oh, England-san was nice enough to let me stay over after Korea wrecked my house. He said something about not being included...Anyway, the house repair company said that they'll be done fixing my house soon. I should be returning back later on today."

"That's good..." America replied despondently.

"Is something wrong? You don't look too happy."

"It's nothing, really." He glanced away from Japan.

_If Japan's here, then England..._

Japan remained unconvinced. "When somebody says it's nothing, there's always something going on."

America didn't reply. The silence between them was soon disrupted by a whinny from the backyard.

"No way! The horses are still here!" Alfred exclaimed.

Japan sighed. "Are horses really something to get excited over- UWAH!" He was interrupted when America pulled him by his wrist and dragged him to England's yard.

"Come on! If we're lucky, then England can let us ride on one of them!"

They got to the yard, which looked more like a field. There was land as far as the eye could see. Horses of all kinds populated the area, gnawing on the grass beneath them.

"Faster!"

America and Japan looked to where the voice came from. They saw England riding on a white mare. The horse was dashing toward them.

America stared at England in awe. Right now, England looked more majestic than any storybook prince he has read about. The white horse also added to the "fairy tale" effect.

The mare was still running toward the two of them. Japan hid behind America in fear of getting run over. However, America remained still. He had the strangest feeling that England wouldn't let them get trampled.

Right when they were just a foot away from collision, England yelled "Halt!", making the horse skid to a stop.

Arthur dismounted the white mare. He stroked her head. "Good girl."

_"Englaaaaaaand~!" _Alfred greeted the older nation with a flying tackle hug, sending him to the ground. America was now on top of him, crushing England's body.

"Get...off me...you idiot..." Arthur growled at the heavier nation. He sent Kiku a pleading look, but the Japanese man just took advantage, snapping pictures with his newest state-of-the-art camera.

Then the Briton figured out a way to get him off. He positioned his head so that he was facing the side of the American's head. Then he blew a puff of hot air into his ear.

"UWAH!" America flushed at the contact and sprung off of England. "W-What the hell was that for?!"

England burst into laughter. "Hahaha- Oh my god, you should look in a mirror! Your expression is priceless!" Japan didn't make the situation any more pleasant and just took more pictures.

America would have been as mad as hell if it weren't for the fact that England was actually laughing. He loved seeing the Briton all jolly and happy. So he laughed along with him.

"Um, England-san?"

The two of them stopped laughing. They looked over to Japan.

"C-Can I ride one of the horses with you? They don't look too friendly." When Japan approached a black horse, it growled and tried to push him away.

Arthur chuckled. "That one's a mustang. He's a bit irritable." He walked over to the black horse and stroked its head. In return, the mustang whinnied and gave England a wet, slobbery kiss.

England mounted the horse and then helped Japan up. With a whip of the reins, they were off.

Alfred watched as they rode across the fields. He saw Japan cling to England for his dear life. His heart started to ache.

_Maybe my prince is looking for another princess, after all...

* * *

_I know, there's not much romance in this part. Don't worry, the second part should be more romantic. It will be up soon. In the meantime, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, and happy (super-late) 2010! Sorry for the long wait. Here's the next part!

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya. This is completely fan-made

-----

It was a nice day today. The sun was shining brightly and the sky was cloudless. However, the setting did not suit America at all. His head was clouded with uncertainty about his love.

America was sitting under a tree in the field, pondering about his feelings for England.

_Am I really willing to risk my relationship with England? I might end up losing him as a friend. And maybe Japan, too...  
_

Alfred's head started to hurt from thinking too hard about it. This always happened whenever this question popped into his head. No matter how hard he thought, he was never able to get the answer.

America looked up and saw the branches of the tree. He saw the bright red apples growing from them. His mood lightened up when he saw the ripe fruits. After all, food always made him feel better.

He elbowed the tree hard enough so that it shook. One of the apples fell off and landed right in his hands. He bit right into the apple, only to find that there was a worm wiggling in it.

"Gross!!!" In a sudden reaction, he threw the apple out to the field, but it flew harder than he thought it would. It hit Japan hard on the back of his head, making him drop to the ground.

_OH SHIT._

"Japan!" America called as he ran across the field to him. When he finally got to Kiku, England was already there holding him upright. Japan was trying to hold back tears and keep from grimacing, but failed to do so.

England carefully examined the blow. There was a big lump where the apple hit him. Luckily, he wasn't bleeding.

"Does this hurt?" Arthur tapped very lightly on the bruise.

"OW!!!" Japan yelped and threw his hands to the back of his head.

England held a few fingers up. "How many fingers do you see?"

"Uhh…thirteen…?" Kiku wasn't even looking straight at him.

"Yep, you're delirious."

"Look, I'm fine." He got up and tried to walk straight, but his sense of balance was too screwed up and he fell down. England caught him in his arms.

"Can't you see I'm worried about you?" He started carrying Japan to the house. He was too dizzy to realize that he was in England's arms and was muttering some sort of gibberish.

"What should I do?" America asked. "I feel bad about causing this."

"Just stay aside and don't break anything," Arthur replied. Then he walked away with Japan.

America just stood there, dazed by what just happened.

_That must've been the Bad Apple.  
_

The words "Can't you see I'm worried about you?" replayed in his head.

_You say that to Japan, but not to me? In fact, ever since the American Revolution, I can't remember you ever expressing any special concern for me. Wait a sec…_

He gasped when it hit him.

_Don't tell me…he stopped liking me ever since I became independent?_

Alfred shook away those thoughts.

_No! I have to stay optimistic! I can't get all broody like this. It'll just lower my motivation to get England._

America decided to take a little rest. He went to the nearest tree and sat against it.

_England…please love me…rescue me from my despair...  
_

He started to doze off. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

-----

_Finally!_

America finally caught up to England and grabbed his hand.

"England, I...I love you!"

The Briton didn't respond. He didn't even look back at him.

America gulped and then continued.

"So...do you love me back?"

This time, he got a response. However, it was not the one he was hoping for.

England laughed. "Haha! Love _you_? Are you joking? Who'd ever fall in love with a stupid fatass like you?!"

_...What...?_

Alfred couldn't believe it. The worst he expected was a rejection and a little cursing, but THIS was something else.

He pretended to take it as a joke by laughing. However, hot tears started to form in his eyes.

"Arthur, I know you for being a total jerk and having a bad mouth, but don't you think this is a little overboard?"

England glared back at him. He pulled his wrist away.

"Don't ever call me that! Only the people that I care about can call me that!"

America's heart shattered. All of the hope and ambition that he had turned into sadness and despair.

"E-England...why...?"

Arthur turned back to face him. His eyes were ice cold.

"Don't you get it? _I hate you._ I gave you plenty of chances before you rebelled against me, but you blew all of them. Maybe if you stayed within my rule, then I would have loved you back..." His tone was malicious.

Alfred couldn't hold back anymore. Tears poured from his eyes. He cried loudly.

_No...It can't be...No!!!_

----

"Wake up!"

America was awakened by a sharp pain in his cheek. His eyes flew open. He saw England standing over him.

"You idiot! You almost scared me to death!" England yelled. "You were screaming bloody murder, so I had to come over here."

"Oh...sorry." However, America wasn't paying much attention to him, for he was still in a daze after his nightmare. It took him a few moments until he realized that there were tears in his eyes and on his cheeks.

"Was I...crying?"

"Yeah. Looks like that you had one hell of a nightmare."

Alfred quickly wiped them away.

_Dammit! He'll say that I'm a crybaby..._

However, Arthur didn't insult him. In fact, he looked pretty worried.

"What was it about?" he asked him.

Alfred froze.

_I can't tell him about it..._

"I...I can't remember," he said. "I don't remember my dreams that well."

England stared at him for a minute. Then he said, "I guess that's just like you."

Arthur felt tired after running, so he laid down next to America. Alfred turned his head away from him to hide his blush. However, having his crush by his side comforted him a little.

The two of them stayed like that for a while. They just laid side by side, not saying anything.

"...Hey, England."

He turned to look at America.

"What's Japan to you?"

England gave him a questioning look.

"What kind of question is that?"

"Don't avoid it. I asked you first."

Arthur growled a little, but he answered him anyway.

"Japan...he's a dear friend to me. Unlike all of those bastards out there, he actually cares about me." He smiled shyly.

America's heart sank a little, but he gathered enough courage to ask the next question.

"What am I to you?"

England hesitated to answer.

"You're...different."

"Different? How-"

"I better check on Japan. He's still a little dizzy after that blow." Before America could stop him, he got up and ran to his house.

Alfred was left confused by his response.

_Different...?_

-----

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Unfortunately, I'll be putting the story on hold for now. I'm planning to work on a multichapter fic (cue the "OH NOEZ!") for Valentine's Day.

Review please!


End file.
